Lips of an Angel
by sweetcherryred
Summary: Based off of the song by Hinder. A literati. A little OOC. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jess stared through sleepy, half closed eyes at the woman stretched out beside him. The lamp on her nightstand casting a yellow glow across her body. Her black hair was spread across her pillow.

He rolled over, unable to sleep, wondering if she'd call. The square shaped, red numbers on the alarm clock changed to 1:03 and the lamp next to his sleeping girlfriend flickered in protest of being on for so long.

Just as Jess was about to reach over and turn the light off the phone rang. He snatched it up and hit the talk button, not wanting Emma to wake up.

"Hello?"He whispered, padding across the cold wood floor to the living room. He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him so Emma wouldn't hear him awake.

"Jess?"Rory's voice gasped in his ear."Jess? Are you there?"

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay_?

_I gotta whisper. I can't be too loud._

"I'm here."He settled in a chair in the pitch black and pulled the blanket from the couch across his lap.

"I miss you."She sniffled.

He missed her too. He always did. But he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Why are you still up?" He could picture her in her little apartment, stretched out on the couch, the moonlight casting shadows over her body.

"I couldn't sleep. I had to call you." She whispered and with a sigh continued, "Oh Jess. I love you so much. Oh god, I love you."

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words _

_It makes me weak_

_And I_

_Never want to say good-bye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

He didn't answer her. Instead he allowed his mind to drift off to his dream last night. It was about her, as usual. She seemed to haunt his dreams, never leaving them.

He had dreamt about the last time they were together. Her boyfriend was going to be gone all weekend, she'd casually told him over the phone. He'd caught her hint and came over.

Her eyes were wide and hopeful when she opened the door to face him. Her lips spread into a soft smile. He couldn't remember anything else. Just staring at her soft perfect lips and then kissing them. Stumbling into her apartment and landing on the couch, on top of her.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes, I dreamt of you too_

Her boyfriend had come home that night to find Jess about to leave. It had turned into a big mess. Jess being punched several times and slammed into a wall hard, before being thrown out of the apartment with the door slammed in his face.

He heard the lock click and flung his body up against the heavy door. He could hear Rory whimpering and crying, pleading for forgiveness as her boyfriend yelled.

Something crashed against the wall. Jess couldn't understand what her boyfriend was saying but he could hear her sobbing and things being thrown. He couldn't get the door open so he ran to the neighbors apartment and broke in. He had grabbed the phone and called 911. After giving Rory's address, he fled the building.

"So. Is Mark home?"Jess asked nonchalantly.

Rory paused before answering. Probably because she had just professed her love to him and he had moved on to ask about her boyfriend without answering. "Yeah. He's in the kitchen."

"Who does he think you're talking to?"

"Probably you. I did just say your name outloud."

_Does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight? _

"Is he going to mad?"

"He doesn't care anymore." She replied in a bored tone, "He's sleeping around too. What about _Emma_?"

Rory had spit out his girlfriend's name as if it disgusted her. And it probably did.

"What about her?"

"Is she there? Does she know?"

Jess shifted uncomfortably. Of course Emma was here. She'd moved in. But Rory didn't know that. And he didn't want her to know that. It would just make things worse. But really, he should tell her.

"She's asleep." He said simply, cursing himself for not telling her. For not making her jealous and angry like she made him feel when she brought up Mark.

_No. I don't think she has a clue._

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"She's such a whore. Why are you with her?"

Jess's temper flared up at this comment, "She's not."

"Yeah, she is. God, Jess."

"No." He gritted his teeth, "Back the fuck off, Rory."

He could see her startled expression in his mind and it gave him a small amount of satisfaction knowing he had hurt her. Especially since she hurt him constantly. If it weren't for her refusing to leave Mark, Jess would never have asked Emma out.

"But, Jess, I-"

"Emma moved in with me, Rory."He replied in a cold, harsh tone.

He vowed to break things off this time. He wouldn't get hurt again. She wasn't going to control him anymore. He had told Emma he loved her. Emma deserved all of his heart and attention, not just part of it. He was going to take back what he had given to Rory and hand it over to Emma.

"Jess?" Rory whispered painfully.

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words _

_It makes me weak_

All previous promises and vows were forgotten with this one word. She always did this to him. Everytime he decided to break things off with her and move on, she spoke his name. It was simple really. It shouldn't affect him at all. But she sounded so lost and vulnerable that he just couldn't do it.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." She forgave him instantly, not wanting him to change his mind. "But I should go, okay? I love you."

He sighed gruffly, "I love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and let it fall out of his hand onto the cushion beside him. He pictured Rory walking back into the bedroom and crawling into her bed beside Mark and he was filled with jealousy. But he couldn't end things with her. He just couldn't do it. And he didn't know if he ever would.

_And I_

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

**------------------------------Dealing with this stupid thing since the divider won't work!------------------------**

A/N: What do you think? It took me about three months to write this story because I couldn't seem to get it exactly where I wanted it. I love this song to death and everytime I hear it I can just picture Rory and Jess. Please review and let me know what you think!

(By the way, this is my first songfic so I think that was part of what I struggled with for so long. Did I accomplish that part okay or completely screw it up?)


End file.
